


It’s About Time! // (Misha Collins x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: A simple kissing scene makes Misha realize something…





	It’s About Time! // (Misha Collins x Reader)

Y/N was currently in her trailer going over her lines for a scene she would be doing with Misha in a couple hours. In the scene Jenna and Cas get into a kind of argument over her being reckless on her previous hunt with Sam and Dean. There had been a whole lot of little hints in previous episodes leading up to what would happen in this scene. Long story short, Y/N was going to end up having to kiss Misha.

I mean, Y/N was a professional. She's had to kiss a few people while she was playing other roles. Something about this felt different though. She was feeling something deep down inside of her. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. Maybe it was because she had kind of developed some feelings towards Misha. Jensen and Jared had picked up on it. I mean, how could they not? It's like whenever she would get around Misha, she would turn into this googly-eyed mess. J2 would always pester her on whether she was going to do something about it or not. She would always try and evade the question whenever they asked it. Truth be told, she was a little bit scared. She hadn't really been in a relationship with anyone for a few years since her break up with Chris Evans.

Who knows? Maybe something could happen...

_Somewhere else on set..._

Jensen and Jared were just walking around set near all the trailers when they saw Misha walk out of his trailer not too far away. It looked like he was on his way to hair and makeup.

Jensen looked at Jared. "Do you ever think that Misha'll ask Y/N out?"

Jared just shrugged. "You heard her. Whenever we tried to talk to her the other day, she said she was a little scared about the whole thing. And plus, she's always said that she's not the one to make the first move. I think we should leave it be for now."

Jensen eyes kind of widened at that last part. "That's a very out of character thing for you to say. Normally you're all over medaling in peoples' lives."

Jared laughed. "Yeah well, if it's meant to happen, I think it will. It's not like Misha doesn't feel the same way. I mean seriously, all the little glances he gives her when she's not looking, it's kind of obvious."

"It's a good thing you said that." Jensen said.

"Why's that?" Jared asked confused.

Jensen took the rolled up script out of his back pocket and showed it to Jared. "Look at what scene they're gonna be shooting soon."

Jared took the script from Jensen and looked over a few pages of the dialogue before he got to that one...moment. He chuckled. "Well, if this doesn't do it, then I don't know what will."

*****

The whole scene was set up. Everyone was getting into places. Y/N was off to the side getting a few little last minute touch ups on her makeup. Jared and Jensen and a few of the crew members were hanging back in another room. They were going to be watching the scene on the monitors. Normally Jared would be itching to mess with Misha or Y/N during a scene, but he knew better than to mess with something that could potentially help direct someone's future.

"Okay, everyone! Places! Quiet on the set!" The directer called out as Y/N and Misha got into character. "And action!"

* * *

Jenna was looking out of the window of her bedroom in the bunker watching as the rain fell and drops splashed against the window. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings that came from behind her.

She sighed. "Hey, Cas."

"Why did you do it?" Castiel asked in his deep gravelly voice.

Jenna laughed slightly. "Do what?"

"You know what." He stated more seriously.

Jenna sighed again and turned around. "What was I supposed to do, Cas? Just sit back and watch Sam and Dean get killed?"

Castiel took a step forward. "You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Yeah, I could have, but I didn't." Jenna took a step closer. "They're my best friends, Cas. How could you expect me not to protect them?"

"You were on your own."

"Yeah, and who's fault was that?" Jenna paused for a second to look Castiel directly in the eyes. "...because it's sure as hell not mine."

Cas shifted from one foot to the other. "Look, Jenna..."

Jenna cut him off as she turned back around to go and gaze out of the window again. "Cas, I've already had an earful from Sam and Dean. Please don't make me hear it from you."

Castiel walked up behind her watching as she gazed out the window. "Why not?"

Jenna laughed softly. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"I think I do."

"Cas, you can basically read people's minds," Jenna turned around only find Castiel's face inches always from hers. "so why don't you ju-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Castiel crashed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jenna was shocked to say the least, but quickly melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Once they broke for air, they leaned their foreheads together.

Jenna continued to hold her arms around his neck. She bowed her head slightly and giggled. Cas smiled down at her. Once Jenna looked back up at him, she began to speak. "You really can read minds."

Cas chuckled and brought her in for another kiss.

The scene fades out by a shot of the two of them kissing passionately through window as the camera pulls away into the rainy night.

* * *

"And cut! Fantastic guys." The directer stated. "That everyone, is what we call a one taker."

Misha and Y/N laughed. Once they realized they were still holding onto each other, they quickly unraveled themselves.

Misha cleared his throat. "I'm, I'm just gonna..."

Y/N coughed. "Uh, y-yeah. I gotta, um,... see ya."

She quickly walked away.

Misha watched her walk off set before he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked back and forth to find Jensen and Jared standing on either side of him.

"Man, that was...that was something." Jared stated.

"Great one taker, Mish." Jensen commented with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, thanks..." He said as he walked off set towards his trailer.

"I don't think I want it to be a one taker." That was the one single thought running through his mind.

*****

Y/N was sitting outside on her trailer steps, scrolling through her Twitter feed on her phone. She always loved to read what all the Supernatural fans were saying. She especially loved to read what they said about her character, Jenna.

@SPNJenna221B: _Did you see Jenna on last night's SPN episode?! #TotalBadass_

@WinchesterGirl97: _I wonder if Jenna and Cas will ever end up together one day. #TotallyShipIt #Jenniel_

@Jenniel4EVER: _Love seeing cute little Cas and Jenna moments in the episodes. #LoveThem #GiveTheFandomWhatItWants_

That last one kind of made Y/N laugh a little. She wasn't gonna lie. If she was just a regular fan who watched the show, she would want Jenna and Cas to be together too. Well, once the season that they were currently filming airs, the Jenniel fandom would definitely be getting what it wanted. It was just the right direction that writers of the show felt the relationship should go. Even though Y/N wasn't sure how much longer Supernatural was going to last, she hoped that the Jenna and Cas relationship would stay alive till the end.

Y/N just smiled as she looked down her phone screen. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt like someone was watching her. She glanced up to find Misha staring down at her with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. "Hey, Misha. What brings you here?"

He just kind of laughed and sat down next to her on the trailer steps. The steps weren't that big, so Misha ended up being almost squished up against Y/N. He turned his head to look at her. "You know, you have a beautiful smile."

Y/N smiled and looked down as she felt herself blushing from the compliment. She switched off her phone and looked back up and over at Misha. "Why thank you, Misha. And might I say, that you have some of the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

Now Misha was the one blushing. He chuckled softly as he looked down and away from her. "Thanks..."

Y/N looked at Misha curiously for a moment. "Misha, you ok?"

Misha inhaled a deep breath before looking at Y/N once more. "Y/N, I need to talk to you."

Y/N smiled sweetly at him. "I'm all ears."

He didn't say anything for a moment. "... Yeah, but the thing is, I don't know how to put it into words, exactly."

"Okay..." Y/N started. "Well, is there anyway that you can show me?"

"Maybe..." Misha paused. "Now, I'm about to do something, but I just don't want you to freak out."

Y/N tilted her head to side in confusion. "Why would I-"

She was cut off by Misha's lips on hers. She was surprised at first, but she quickly melted into it. She kind of giggled into the kiss. When they broke apart for air, they leaned their foreheads together.

Y/N closed her eyes and sighed happily. "That was... very... well said. And don't worry, I'm definitely not freaking out about that."

He laughed. "....good."

Y/N smiled and cupped the side of Misha's face bringing him in for another kiss.

They were interrupted by the sound of clapping. They broke apart to see Jensen and Jared standing a short distance away.

"It's about time!" Jensen yelled over to them.

Y/N giggled and buried her face into the crook of Misha's neck, hiding her face. "I swear, those two are everywhere."

Misha just laughed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

Things were definitely not gonna be a one taker.


End file.
